The reunion of Yin and Yang
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: It's been 20 years since Sam and Dean had seen each other. When their children become friends will they still have the same brotherly bond as before or will they end up fighting. Story told mostly in OC's point of view (Jamie and Lizzie)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning in the middle of October, I had woken up late and was rushing to make my way to school. I was glad to be wearing my converse that day as I ran the 10 minutes, my bag clutched close to me. I arrived to the entrance and quickly made my way to the front office.

"Name?" The dark haired woman asked me at the reception desk, she had squinting hazel eyes and her thin lips were coated in red lipstick. Her name tag told me that her name was Linda. I took a moment to catch my breath,

"I'm Elizabeth Winchester." I replied. "It's my first day."

It didn't take too long to get given my schedule and locker number. I was surprised to have found the locker quickly, I dialled in my combination and placed my bag inside, taking out what I needed for lessons before lunch. Now all I had to do was find where my home room was.

"Room 205." I muttered to myself as I walked around the building of James Dean High School. I eventually found it and knocked on the door before being told to enter.

"Hi," I said to the teacher and the class. "I'm Lizzie Winchester, I just transferred here."

"My home room teacher, Mr. Novak, was a tall man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He introduced himself to me with his full name, Castiel Novak, telling me that everyone just calls him Cas.

"Like the Angel?" I asked, curious at the biblical name. He nodded his response. "You're wondering how I know that, it's because my dad used to have a friend with the same name."

I turned around and introduced myself to the rest of the class, "I'm Elizabeth, I just moved here with my dad." I moved and took my seat next to a brunette boy of godly height.

"Hey I'm Jamie." He smiled, his green eyes glaring into my own. "What did you say your surname was?" He then asked.

"Winchester"

"That's weird, we share the same name."

"That is weird. So tell me a little about yourself." I wanted to get a conversation started so I could at least have one friend in the school.

"I just turned 16, I live with my dad about ten minutes from here. I drive  
a 1967 Chevy impala, that was given to me by my dad, and I'm the quarterback for the football team, you?"

"I turn 16 in a week, I also live with my dad and live ten minutes away. My dad's name is Sam and I don't know who my mother is. I'm named after my grandmother, Mary, but I go by my middle name. I'm a writer."

"I don't know who my mum is either, my dad's name is Dean and my grandmother was also called Mary."

I wanted to continue the conversation forever. The bell had other plans. I said my goodbyes and went to maths class.

Lessons went on quickly and before I knew it the day was already over. I was walking home when I saw a black car driving past me. It was an impala, Jamie's car. The car slowed down and drove back towards me before the window came down.

"Wanna ride?" I took the offer and spent the whole journey directing the boy to my new home. He parked in front of my drive and I thanked him before saying bye and leaving. Jamie then proceeded the park in the drive of the house next door.

"You live next door?" He laughed at my stupid question and replied with a yeah.

"Who was that?" My dad asked me when I walked through the door.

"Jamie. He's our neighbour and a friend from home room. He drives a Chevy Impala 1967, how cool is that?"

"That is pretty cool." /span/p

"That isn't even the best bit."

"There's more?" My dad asked, taking genuine interest in me as always.

"Yeah, his last name is Winchester too." /span/p

"Who was that chick you brought home?" My dad asked when I kicked my boots off my feet. "She your new girlfriend?" My dad was what you would call a ladies man. He flirted. A lot.

"No, just a neighbor. She is interesting, though."

"Huh, why?"

"She's named after her grandmother, Mary." /span/p

"So what, Mary isn't an uncommon name for grandparents."

"That isn't the weirdest part, dad, her last name is Winchester."

"What? Winchester are you sure? What's her dad's name?" I knew then that something was up.

She said it was Sam. Sam Winchester."

I followed my dad as he stormed to the house next door. A tall brown haired man open the door and his eyes widened.

"So, it is you Sam." Did my dad know this man?

"Yes, Dean, it's been a long time."

"Yeah man, my little brother had a daughter and you didn't even bother telling me."

"Brother?" I heard Elizabeth say the same time as I.

"You must be Jamie, Liz was just telling me about you. I guess you two should know that you're cousins."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. Jamie was my cousin. I had an uncle.

"Was you ever gonna tell me that you had a brother, Dad?" I turned to ask my dad, a little pissed at him for never telling me. His face flashed a guilty look,

"Sorry Mary, Me and Dean don't exactly get on." I wanted to ask him what happened, what made him dislike his brother so much that I didn't know about him.

"So you're my Uncle Dean. It's nice to meet you, Jamie's car is fucking awesome."

" You like cars?" Dean's face lit up when I complimented the car.

"Yeah, Jay said he got it from you. The condition is amazing, how long has it been in the family?"

"Our Dad bought it brand new in the 70's before me and Sammy were born."

"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me about this, dad?"

The guys around me giggled at my excitement making me blush in embarrassment. My dad replied with,

"You'd never shut up about it, that's why."

"Tell your Uncle Dean about yourself kid." Dean asked in wonder.

"Urm, my name's Mary Elizabeth Winchester. I go by Elizabeth or Lizzie. I turn 16 on the 7th November. I like cars, writing and reading. I've actually finished my first novella."

"That's pretty awesome. What's it about?" The freckled male was showing genuine interest in me.

"It's a bunch of murders told by the serial killers point of view."

"Well, once it's published, I'll get Jamie to read it out to me. You called her Mary?" Dean turned to my dad and asked with a sombre smile. All my dad could do was give a short nod of his head.

The next day arrived quickly, Dad had spent hours talking to Sam and Lizzie before he decided we should probably get home for school tomorrow. I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 6 am. I rolled out of bed and into the bathroom, styling my hair into a messy quiff and pulling a plain white t shirt over my head. I grabbed my skinny black jeans and pulled them on, stepping into my converse next and finally pulling on my black leather jacket. I deemed my self ready and left. I got into my car and backed out of the drive. I pulled over in front of Lizzie's house and honked the horn.

"What's up?" She shouted, dressed in a red dress just long enough to avoid violating the dress code, black flats and a black leather jacket. Her bag was swung over her shoulder and I presumed she was ready to go.

"Wanna ride, we live next to each other, I don't see the problem in car pooling." She thanked me and got into the passenger seat.

"It feels like a dream." She muttered.

"Huh, what does?"

"Just having family. It's always just me dad and I. Now I guess I have you and Uncle Dean. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, it's like you suddenly have more family to have your back when times are tough."

We arrived at James Dean High and both got out the car. I noticed that a few people were staring at me. My friend, Jack, approached me and high-fived me,

"You got the new girl already, she's sure is hot." I frowned and I saw Lizzie blushing bright red.

"I-it's not like that at all." She muttered.

"Oh, then why is he driving you to school?" Jack interrogated her, it pissed me off.

"Liz is my cousin. She and her dad moved in next door recently." I butted in.

"I see, you never mentioned her before. You're pretty big on family too." Jack stated.

"I never knew she existed 'til she transferred yesterday." I replied.

"I'm gonna get to my locker, I'll see you in home room, Jay." Liz smiled and walked away leaving me alone with Jack.

"You stay away from her okay, you can't date her."

"Why not? She's a pretty little lady."

"You'll break her heart, and then I'll have no choice but to kill you. That'd be a shame since you're such a good friend."


	3. Chapter 3

After an uneventful session in home room I made my way to my Creative Writing class, I was excited for this class since I would be able to write more in it. I entered and introduced myself to the class. The teacher pointed me to an empty seat and I sat down. I placed my notebook and pens down and began taking notes as the teacher rambled on. A while passed and I heard someone enter.

" Milton!" Mr. Walls shouted. "You're late. Hurry up and take your seat."

"Whatever." I recognized that voice. "Hi again, I'm Jack Milton." I heard as he sat own next to me. The desks in this class was arranged so people sat in groups of two. I had the luck of

sitting next to Jack. Jack was about 6'0 and had black hair. His eyes were a vivid blue and stood out against his pale skin. I could he had very defined muscles under the sleeves of his light grey shirt. He was what I would call a sex god.

"Mary Winchester, but call me Elizabeth or Lizzie." I smiled at him.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

"It's my middle name. I was named after my and Jay's grandmother."

"I see. You and Jamie seem close, you even have nicknames for each other, how long have you two actually known each other."

"I actually only met him yesterday. I didn't even know I had an uncle. I guess I decided that a nickname would be good, we are family and he lives next door."

"That's really nice y' know. It's pretty amazing, how come you didn't know about your uncle?"

"It's just been my dad and I for as long as I could remember, I don't even know what happened to my mum. My dad doesn't talk about family at all. I know that his mum died when he was only 6 months old and he never got on with his dad. Apparently him and Uncle Dean had a huge fight when my dad was 18 and they hadn't spoke for 20 years. Until yesterday."

"Wow, must have been some fight. I hope you can all get on now."

We spent the rest of class talking about this and that as we shared our writing with each other. I watched as Jack read through the couple of chapters I had written.

"How do you write so well?" He asked in awe.

"Practice. I do want to be an author after all."

The bell for next class rang and I started packing up for my next class. I checked my schedule and it said I had PE then lunch

"Hey," I heard Jack say over my shoulder, "We have lunch together. You should come find Jamie and I."

"Sure, Jack, see you then."

PE dragged on, we played a few games of basketball and I got hit in the face with the ball by accident. I was undetermined to make it ruin my day and got changed before rushing to find Jay and Jack.

"Hey Lizzie!" Jack shouted making me blush.

I walked over to the table. It was surrounded by cheerleaders and football players. Oh yeah, I forgot Jamie was the quarterback.

"Hey, Jay. Hiya, Jack." I smiled at the two boys.

"What happened? Why is your face bruised?" Jamie ask me worryingly.

"Oh is it? It must of happened when the ball hit me in the face." I ignored the injury as I usually did when I was hurt.

"Who's this?" A brunette cheerleader asked. "Is she someone's girlfriend?"

"Hopefully she will be soon." Was said by Jack at the same time as Jamie said,

"She's my cousin."

"What the fuck Jack. I thought I told you that she was off bounds."

"What are you my Dad?" Jamie turned to me as I interrupted them.

"No..." Jamie trailed.

"Then who I date is none of your fucking business."

"Yeah. None of your business, Jamie." Jack winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie went round the table pointing to each person as he said their names.

" Rebecca, Samantha, Holly, Georgia, Casey and Diana are all cheerleaders, Georgia is the head cheerleader. You already know Jack. This is Brett, Justin, Daniel, Michael, Zachary, Adrian and finally, Lucifer.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Elizabeth, I'm Jay's cousin." In my head I was giving them a nickname. Rebecca was the brunette from earlier, I decided to call her Becs. Samantha was a red head with adorable freckles, I called her Sammy. Holly was a tall girl with raven hair, I shortened her name to Holl. Georgia with her perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes was deemed Georgee. I called the dark haired Casey as Cay and for the last of the girls, Diana would be called Dai

"What's up?" Jack interrupted my thoughts

"Oh nothing. Just nicknaming people."

"Really?!" Samantha said excitedly. "Tell us them?"

"Becs" Rebecca smiled in honor.

"Sammy" Samantha squealed in delight.

"Holl, Georgee, Cay and Dai" I pointed to the rest of the girls. They all excepted with no fuss.

"What about us?" Justin asked.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"You could do it now." He pointed out.

"Okay. You can be... Just, Brett is Bretty, Daniel is Danny, Michael is Mike, Zachary is Zac, Adrian is Adee and Lucifer is... Hmm, Luci or Luke?"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you call me Luci."

"Chill, I was joking. Luke it is."

"What about me?" Jack pouted at me leaving him out.

"Jack-Jack"

"Are you joking?" He said, dumbly

"Of course I am. Jack-Jack."

I was looking over the boys when I noticed how similar Luke and Mike looked.

"What's the matter now?" Luke asked.

"Just trying to figure out if you and Mike are just scarily familiar or twins."

"We're twins." Both said at the same time.

"That's cool. I'd love to have a twin. You know you two are named after archangels? Lucifer and Michael."

A month passed and I was still getting on with everyone. It was finally my birthday. My dad was amazing and took my to the driving instructor place. I passed my first time and was delighted when I was given my license.

"Come with me Mary." My dad was the only one who didn't call me my middle name. I followed him all the way to...

"What's this? You didn't get me my own Impala did you?" He just nodded before leaving me to drive my self to school. I parked up and grabbed my bag with I noticed the paper on the passenger seat. I took it with me, deciding I would read it in home room

"What's that?" Jamie asked

"I'm gonna find out now." I opened the paper up and read aloud,

"It's my birth certificate... Mary Elizabeth Winchester. My mother is Lisa Talbot and my father is..." Tears swelled in my eyes. Jamie sensed something was wrong. I told him it didn't matter.

"Hey Lizzie. Happy birthday." Uncle Dean smiled. I was furious and I don't even think he knew why.

"Was you ever going to tell me? Does Sam know?"

"Tell you what? Know what?"

"That you're my real father!" I screamed.

"I was going to tell you and Jamie tonight. How did you find out? Sam doesn't even know."

"Know what?" Sam came out of the house at just they right moment and it was then that Jay parked up and got out the car.

"You adopted Mary, yes." Dean began.

"Yeah."

"Well years ago Lisa gave birth to 2 children. She called one of them Jamie Winchester and the other was called Mary Elizabeth Winchester. We loved them both dearly until they were kidnapped. Eventually I was able to find Jamie, but that was after Lisa died. I could never find Mary."

"What are you saying?" Jamie asked his, our, dad.

"You and Mary are twins."


End file.
